


Clumsy

by cavolo



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, another universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 我们相处的拙计原发表日期：2018年10月25日略有修改（怎么瞧着像语文课本的常用句）





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想发表在新家汤不热上的，结果发现字数太多了，排版使我抓狂，so......  
> 现代AU  
> 纯糖

**//我们会为一些琐碎的事情大发脾气、冷战，又以各种各样的方式和好……殊途同归，我们在床单上滚作一团，盖起被子，说着情话，直到天明。我们之间，矛盾不断，激情不减。**

晚上11点。Elias坐在沙发上，听着电视机播放的新闻，精神却是集中在墙上的钟。他在6点回到家，准备好两人份的晚餐，还有蛋糕；至于啤酒，这个肯定不能少。一切都就绪了，就差他的同居人。  
他从8点开始了这段漫长的等待。8点，一个正常家庭的晚餐时间点。  
通常Dominic会在7点半左右下班，那么8点他就该差不多到家了。  
但他没有。  
Elias在沙发上抱着他的腿，将下巴搁在膝盖上。他操作着遥控器，不断地切换频道。  
喜剧，综艺，演奏会，国内新闻，国际新闻，个人秀，动画片，烹饪节目。  
他对着电视里的美味佳肴，回想起他不久前把凉了的食物塞进微波炉里加热，然后一个人坐在餐桌边上默默吃完的场面。  
他讨厌独自一人。

节目结束的时候，公寓的门也打开了。  
Dominic手里拿着钥匙，顺便拉了拉单肩背着的背包，在玄关换上了拖鞋。  
“你回来了。”Elias放下遥控器，起身走过去。  
Dominic哼了一声算是回应。他似乎有点疲惫。  
“呃，生日快乐。”Elias莫名地感到一阵尴尬，但他硬着头皮说了出来。  
“对我？”Dominic微微睁大了眼睛，随即掏出手机，看了一眼日历。  
“我……忘记了这件事。谢谢你，今天还没过去。”  
Elias再靠近了一点，闻到了对方身上的啤酒味。  
“你去了哪儿？现在已经快到11点45分了。”  
“酒吧。我的一个朋友出了点事，我下班之后直接去找他了。”  
Dominic绕开他，将背包摆在地上，走进了厨房。  
这个举动在Elias眼里，等同于心虚和逃避。  
“你为什么不告诉我？”  
厨房里响起水流的声音。  
“情况太紧急，我来不及给你发信息。”  
“我等了你3个小时，在那之前我做好了晚饭，买了蛋糕，我知道你是介意数字的人，但我觉得那并不要紧，出生日期不是你能够选择的。我只是想为你庆祝生日！”  
一开始，Elias还能够用平淡的语气说话，后面，他越讲越愤怒，情绪渐渐失去控制，他的抱怨几近是吼出来的。  
“这是我们交往以来的第一次！我很在意，我在意到不得了。从星期一开始我就在思考怎么给你制造一个超他妈大的惊喜。现在什么都没有了。反正你已经和你的朋友吃过了吧？你不稀罕我给你的准备的晚餐，对吗？”  
Elias深呼吸一口气，冷静下来，“我不想跟你说话了。你喜欢做什么都可以，请保持安静，因为我要去睡觉了。今天我在你身上浪费了太多时间。”  
他丢下一堆怨言，忽略了Dominic吃惊的表情，关上了房门。

Dominic端起手里的玻璃杯，不知所措地眨了眨眼。  
事实上，他是真的还没吃晚餐。  
他打开冰箱，果然有一个蛋糕盒子，里面装着他几天前心血来潮说想吃的芒果千层蛋糕。  
还有用保鲜膜包好的鸡肉碎炒饭，蔬菜浓汤。  
喝光的啤酒也补充了货存。  
Dominic咬着水杯的边沿，吃吃地笑起来。  
这就是为什么他喜欢Elias。这份单纯的爱情让人生畏。

他迅速想到怎么哄他的小朋友了。  
Dominic取出蛋糕，再拿上两个叉子，放好在餐桌上。然后，他毫不客气去踹开Elias的房门，吓得他从床上跳起来。  
“11点50分。我不想浪费时间在冷战上，因为还有很重要的事情等在后面。”

Dominic粗略解释了晚归的理由，“一个精神病患者失恋并且喝醉酒在酒吧闹事，秉承人道主义精神和发小的友谊，我得去阻止他残害别人或者自残。”  
听起来真的很糟糕。  
Elias为他的冲动感到懊悔和羞愧。  
“好吧，我很抱歉，对你发火了……”  
“如果是别的人对我发火，我恐怕不会这么好脾气，”Dominic笑了笑，“出来，虽然快12点了，但我还没吃饭，直接吃蛋糕吧。”  
Elias收到了他的暗示，那是特殊的温柔。他开心地忘掉了争吵的事情。

“下次希望你能按时吃饭，为了你的健康着想。”  
Dominic叼着塑料叉子，“你啰嗦得像老妈子。”  
Elias反驳道，“我没有。”  
他们坐在桌子的同一侧，边吃蛋糕边对骂。

Dominic趁其不备，舔掉了Elias嘴角的忌廉。  
他们放开了前嫌和叉子，紧紧抱着对方，唇舌交融，撇下吃了一半的蛋糕，就这样在餐椅上做爱 。  
仿佛只有这样才算是一个完整的生日派对。

**//这是我的初恋。我做得很糟糕。我不是一个好恋人。我容易吃醋。我还有点自卑。很多时候，我是在生自己的气，却发泄到他的身上。幸好，他是能理解我的。幸好，他没有放开我的双手。**

“你不打算解释一下吗？”Elias翘着双手，神情严肃。  
他们迎来了感情的最大危机。  
“不是你想象的那样。我和她只是主顾关系。”Dominic心平气和地解释。  
气在头上的Elias解读成满不在乎。  
“她当着我的面对你调情！”  
他亲眼看见那个不知名的女人在Dominic的耳边窃窃私语，他们不单只晾他在一边，还嬉皮笑脸，那个女人亲昵地拿出一个棕色的小盒子，塞到Dominic的卫衣口袋里，离开前还调侃道，“原来你喜欢年纪小的孩子。”Dominic的反应是点头。  
你认同个屁啊！我不是小孩！我25岁了！Elias恼火地无视了她，但不能无视Dominic。

“你觉得我们之间年龄差很大？”  
“我没有这么想。”  
“我不是小孩子，我是成年人，我有分辨的能力。”  
“是的。”  
“你在敷衍我吗？”Elias正在丧失理智，“你认为我在跟你玩玩？还是说，你在跟我玩玩而已？”  
Dominic皱起眉头，“Elias，你冷静一点。”  
“做不到，除非你解释清楚。你是什么意思？你想分手？”  
“不，我只是……”Dominic揉了揉太阳穴，欲言又止。

他们面对面站着，谁也不说话，放纵诡异的气氛在昔日温馨的房间里生根蔓延。  
“你才25，你还有很多可能性。”  
Elias反驳他，“你不比我老很多，上周才30岁的家伙。”  
“如你所说，我30了，我想要稳定。”  
“我不能给你吗？”

又是一次沉寂。  
“你比较喜欢，那样的女性？”Elias小声地问道。  
“唉……我们只是主顾关系。”  
“那我可以问那是什么吗？在你口袋里的。”Elias指着他的衣服袋子。  
半晌后，Dominic慢吞吞地拿出来，一边说，“有些时候，我会想，像我这样的人，可能不配拥有它。”  
他打开了那个小盒子，里面装着两只一模一样的铂金指环。

Elias绷紧神经，抽了一口冷气。  
“不是求婚的那种，不过我还是希望你能接受。”  
“所以，你是去，找她，订做这个？”Elias难以置信地睁大眼睛，死死盯着那两个金属圆环。  
Dominic毫不犹豫地颔首，“我本来没有打算这么快给你。我并不自信，思前想后去设计……只能说，我尽力了。  
“她恐怕是故意让你看见的；她不止一次嘲笑我畏首畏尾，因为怕被拒绝，迟迟不勇敢踏出第一步。  
“你喜欢钻石吗？我没有让他们镶嵌那个，你想要的话我可以委托他们加上；只有一颗蓝宝石，是你的眼睛的颜色。  
“这是给你的礼物。只花了我一个月的工资，所以别唠叨我乱花钱，我才没有。我也从来没有想过要分手。  
Dominic拿起其中一只戒指，看着它，问道：“我是不是跪下来比较好？”

“跪什么，效率太低了。”Elias把它抢了过来，强硬地戴到Dominic的无名指上，再伸出自己的左手，示意他赶紧。  
Dominic照办了，也将戒指套到他的无名指上。

他们手牵着手，十指紧扣。  
“我不会道歉的，都是你的错。”Elias说。  
Dominic答应道：“是我的错。”  
“罚你今天做晚饭。”  
“你确定？那我们只好吃黑面包了。”  
“吃就吃，”Elias朝他龇牙，“就算是吃一辈子我也不怕你。”

**//我有很多段旧情，没有一段足以促成我和某人步入婚姻的殿堂。我没有仔细思考过爱情的模样。最后，我遇见了你。最后，爱情变成了我爱的你。因为你，我胆敢奢望永恒。**

Dominic已经很久没有感受过“烦躁”了。他不喜欢这样的负面情绪，但他们随着Elias的离开悄然而至。  
为什么他非要去爬该死的山，去采那些大石头作样品？还带回到实验室研究一番？而且是去整整两个星期。他们才结婚不到一个月。  
Dominic翻遍了整个屋子，都找不到他的文件存档。印象中是在书房的架子上，但好似前不久Elias收拾东西，顺手把书架也整理了一遍。  
他不胜感激地重新回到干净整洁的书桌旁工作，直到Elias离开家，他发现他需要的东西都不见踪影。  
Dominic试着给Elias发信息求助，但迟迟没有收到回复，估计他跟着导师去到通讯信号覆盖不到的荒山野岭了。  
我可以独立完成这个任务，Dominic天真地幻想，继续埋头寻找。

两天后，Elias回到家，惊诧地看到乌烟瘴气的书房和堆满了纸箱和图纸的客厅。  
“我想要一个解释，Dom。”他好笑地调侃道。  
Dominic则一脸不耐烦，抱怨东西藏得太好了，“它们应该继续凌乱地呆在一起，至少那样我还能找得着，操。”  
Elias脱下肮脏的冲锋衣，丢到脏衣篮里，走到书房，旁观Dominic翻找个不停。  
“妈的，你到底放到哪里去了？快来帮把手。”  
Elias依靠在门框上，放松长途跋涉的疲惫的身子，“它们都是按照年份排好顺序的，两年前的资料全部封箱摆在杂物间里了。”  
Dominic夸张地叫苦，转身去杂物间了。  
“我要崩溃了！你为什么不告诉我？”  
“我说过的。况且年份都标注在纸箱上，你一进去放眼就能望到。”  
“我——操他的，在这里，糟透了。”Dominic骂着脏话，粗鲁地扯开封箱胶带，在一堆图纸里找到他寻寻觅觅的那一份。  
Elias在心里盘算着他需要额外花费多少时间再帮Dominic收拾好他的文件。  
“你还希望它们恢复到之前的整洁程度吗？”他语气调笑地问。  
Dominic将纸箱放回到原位，不自在地咳了一声，“是的。顺便拜托你帮我列一个储物表，贴在我的书房门后，那么下一次我可以不靠你就找到它们了。”  
“利用完我就丢一边？我还想着让你更加依赖我，离开了我就没法自理。”  
“我的生活早已不能没有你。”  
工程师低声下气地跟他的研究员伴侣道歉，乞求原谅。

**//人们的孤单并不相通，没有人能读懂另一个人。不过，偶尔我会走神，欣赏无名指上的结婚戒指，它在太阳光下反射寸寸的光芒照亮了心中寒冷的部分。说不定此时此刻，你也像我这样，睹物思人。**

朝夕相见的五年里，Elias以为自己早已习惯了等待——小到下班回家，大到终身婚姻，他都是等待的一方。  
这并没有想象中那么容易，孤独时时侵袭他的内心，引诱他质疑这段感情是否公平。尽管如此，他尝试去做一个好丈夫，耐心且细心。  
结婚不意味着一切，个体始终是个体，只是他们的生活方式发生了变化，不代表个人本身要做出什么转变。Elias依然忙碌于他的研究，Dominic依然忙碌于他的工作，他们的生活没有实质性的改变。  
不过，Elias还是很讨厌被忽略的感受。

几分钟前，他收到了Dominic发来的短信，告知他今天也不回家吃饭。  
“我知道了，”除了继续支持他的工作，Elias还能做什么？“照顾好你自己。”  
Dominic的回复是“我会的。爱你。”  
不，你才不爱我，你爱你的工作，Elias跟自己开了个玩笑，哪怕它一点也不好笑。

今天是他们的结婚一周年纪念日。  
随它吧，随它吧。Elias唱出声音来。  
Dominic不是会清楚记住纪念日的类型的人。他肯定忘记了。他连自己的生日都能忘记。  
与其大发雷霆，Elias选择原谅他，看在他努力工作赚钱养家的份上。  
毕竟他了解他。某种程度上，Dominic也是个工作狂，为了他的工程通宵熬夜，如果不是常常被提醒，估计会仅靠咖啡充饥。  
无数次Elias看不顺眼他这种生活节奏，却不忍心大声呵斥他——Dominic姑且还是会挤出难看的笑容来应付他的，装作一副很正常的样子。  
他们已经有两个多月没有好好说话了，没有吵架却胜似冷战。  
不过没关系，Elias自认很有耐性，他能接着等下去。

这一等就从入冬等到了十一月下旬。  
Dominic冷不丁地问他要不要去约会。  
“我们还等什么？”Elias看上去很镇定，实际上他高兴地像个孩子，绷不住上翘的嘴角。  
他们久违地手牵着手，走过四个街区，来到圣诞市场。  
“我不知道为什么你要到这儿来。如果你是想采购圣诞的物品，我还没列好清单。”Elias任他牵着，在人群中漫步。  
“你发现有什么不同吗？”Dominic问他。  
这里的景致与往年分毫不差，除了摊位的分布和来往的行人。  
Elias回答：“没有。”  
“提示，在那边。”Dominic指向远处那颗高大的圣诞树。  
现在Elias看见了，树上缠绕的LED灯摆出了一个巨大的爱心造型。  
“那是枞树。”Dominic说。  
“我才不在乎它是枞树还是云杉。”Elias吐槽道。  
Dominic笑了笑，悄悄捏紧他的手，“那是给你的礼物。”  
“心？”  
“不然还有什么？”  
“说不定是树……我喜欢它。谢谢。”Elias只是怔了片刻，很快就恢复了不愠不火的态度。  
身边人声鼎沸，他们却不言不语。

Dominic首先撑不住了，“我向你道歉。我忘掉了，结婚纪念日。”  
“我很惊讶你居然还能事后记起来。”Elias嘲讽道。他不想吵架，那并不等同于他不感到火大和满腹怨言。  
“我昨天突然想起的，”Dominic低下头，用空着的左手抹了把脸，刚好无名指上的戒指擦过嘴唇，“我们昨天完成了这里的灯光的最终调试，我的团队——你知道的，除了我全都是单身人士，他们吵着明年圣诞节之前一定要谈上恋爱，然后我想到了你，顺势想到了结婚纪念日，震惊于它已经过去了。”  
Elias安静地听着，不干扰Dominic的忏悔。  
“我告诉他们，我想临时改装树上的灯光，原因是我想要补偿你。他们都紧张得不行，说如果失败了，我绝对会被提出离婚的。我们只花了一个下午就现场搞定了设计、安装和调试。”  
Elias忍不住笑出了声音，他想象出了他们忙得一团糟的画面，只是为了“画出”一个爱心。  
“我真的几乎要请我的律师跟你谈话了。”  
Dominic一脸懊悔地看着他。  
“还好我没有那么做，不然我就和这么漂亮的礼物无缘了。”Elias颇有兴趣地欣赏他们的照明设计。明明出自同一个设计师之手，他们的家总体设计倒不是特别光亮。  
“我往往因为你的宽容大量而得救。”  
“没有人生来完美。你要道歉，因为你做错了；我也要道歉，因为我不应该生气，我应该跟你好好沟通。”  
他们相视一笑，数着“一、二、三”，异口同声说，“对不起。”

“不过我们是完美的，”Dominic微笑道，“就像我的杰作。”  
“你太自大了。”  
“人们看到了灯，我看见了光——你不觉得这个时候很适合接吻吗？”  
Elias闻言，四周环顾了一圈，“趁现在没人看我们，快点。”  
他们抱着对方温暖的身体，忘我地热吻。  
“感谢你没有提出离婚。”  
“我们还有很多个周年纪念日，多到令你厌烦。”  
“也许我永远不会。”

**//犯傻谈何容易。然而，生命短暂，时光易逝，我不希望与你相处的珍贵的分分秒秒被浪费在无谓的争执上。我们有说有笑，再睡一觉，第二天早上，便会顿悟、原谅和遗忘。和好并非难事。**

Elias奄奄一息地躺在床上，“我要死了，Dom……我有话要对你说。”  
Dominic不耐烦地给他掖被子，“你只是发烧了，况且只有38.6℃，这都什么时代了，发烧死不了人。”  
“……我有话对你说。”  
“那就赶紧说，我还要回去画图纸。”  
Elias拉扯他的衣袖，不让他走，“天啊，你一点都不在乎我……我好难受，我感觉很糟，脑袋很重，身上很热……”  
Dominic捂住额头。每当生病时，他的丈夫仿佛瞬间回到了孩提时代，大惊小怪；碰上他不懂应付孩子，一点办法都没有。  
“那些是发热的正常现象，好好休息，自然会好起来。”  
“你陪陪我，好吗？”Elias哀求道，“已经很晚了，难道你又要通宵？”  
“睡觉吧，醒来会好多的。”  
“你好冷漠，”Elias放开他，手收回到被子里，转身背对他，“我要睡觉了。”  
Dominic额角突突地痛，他很想说“你已经30岁了，难道不应该自己面对发热吗？”，但Elias看起来真的很痛苦，他不忍心火上浇油。  
他轻轻带上房门，回到他的工作桌前，面对干到半途的工作，却怎么样都没法继续往下画。  
Dominic叹了口气，认栽地回到房间。他很在意。

Elias果然还没睡，他只是赌气说说而已。  
“好了，是我错了，对不起，我来陪你了。”  
“我不吃这一套。”  
“你要我怎样？给你讲笑话？还是童话？驴狗猫鸡的音乐之旅怎么样？”  
“那个故事我从小到大听腻了，绝对不要……算了，我原谅你了。晚安。”  
Dominic得到允许，爬上了床，将病人拉到自己的怀里，“晚安。”

第二天，Elias起得更早，准备了早餐，半个小时之后，Dominic像宿醉一样摇摇晃晃地走了出来。  
“你比我还像病人。”  
“我还不知道，原来我这么能睡……”  
“你通宵了两天。”  
Dominic整个人都在半睡半醒的状态下，在餐桌边坐下来。  
“昨天晚上——”  
没等他说完，Elias在他面前放了一盘小餐包，“我忘了。”

**//我们是无话不谈的朋友，互相信赖的伙伴，亲密无间的伴侣。最重要的是，我们是家人。**

有两只流浪猫咪出现在他们的院子里。Elias想要收养它们，Dominic却不赞成。  
“它们这么瘦，肯定饿坏了。你难道不同情吗？”  
“你要照顾它们？那我呢？”  
“老天啊，你都44岁了，不是4岁：你有能力照顾好自己。”  
“我嫉妒它们分散了你的注意力！”  
Elias和Dominic互相瞪着对方，两只可怜的小家伙弱弱地喵喵叫着。  
然后，他们同时笑出了声。  
“这太傻了！”Elias抓着头发，停不住笑。  
Dominic咬了咬下唇，艰难地做出了决定，“我妥协了。你养吧。”  
“你也要养——我们一起养。”  
Elias抱起两只小猫。  
“从今天起，你们也是家里的一员了。”


End file.
